Find You
}} "Find You" is a progressive house single written by Zedd, Matthew Koma, Miriam Bryant, & Victor Rådström and performed by Zedd, Koma, and Bryant. It was released as a single on January 26, 2014. Background After hearing Miriam Bryant's "Finders Keepers" on the German radio, Zedd called her; shortly after, he sent her a piano memo for "Find You" via a text message. Miriam took an interest in the memo and accepted Zedd's offer to be one of its vocalists. Matthew Koma came into the project as the second vocalist approximately one year later. Lyrics Videos The official lyric video for "Find You" was released onto Zedd's VEVO channel on January 30, 2014. On February 28, the official extended mix of the song was released onto YouTube via another channel. On March 6, Zedd posted an acoustic version of the song onto his Facebook. The video features himself, Matthew Koma, and Miriam Bryant, and was created with help from Bud Light Platinum and THUMP. This version was released onto iTunes one week later. On March 11, a behind-the-scenes video was posted onto ZEDDVEVO. The next day, a sixteen-second teaser was uploaded onto YouTube. The official music video, which was directed by Jodeb, was released on March 17. In it, two girls—one of which is referred to in the behind-the-scenes video as Charlee —meet each other at a Zedd concert in an unnamed location. However, after getting separated, the two of them manage to trap themselves inside a dreamworld; Charlee quickly escapes the concert on a motorcycle and heads to an icy mountain range in an attempt to find the other girl. On March 28, a drum cover was uploaded to Zedd's Facebook. Zedd - Find You - Lyric Video ft. Matthew Koma & Miriam Bryant|Official lyric video Zedd - Find You ft. Matthew Koma & Miriam Bryant (Extended Mix)|Official extended mix Zedd "Find You" Acoustic - Live in LA (featuring Matthew Koma and Miriam Bryant)|Acoustic version Zedd - Find You (Behind The Scenes) ft. Matthew Koma & Miriam Bryant|Behind-the-scenes video Zedd - Find You (Teaser) ft. Matthew Koma & Miriam Bryant|16-second YouTube teaser Zedd - Find You ft. Matthew Koma, Miriam Bryant|Official music video Zedd - Find You (Drum Cover) ft. Matthew Koma, Miriam Bryant|Drum cover Trivia *The song was used in a 2014 Super Bowl commercial for Bud Light Platinum and is also included as the eleventh track on Runtastic Music - Running, Vol. 2, a musical compilation album by Austrian fitness company Runtastic. *To commemorate the film Divergent (which "Find You" is part of the soundtrack for), Zedd, Koma, and Bryant performed a rendition of the song at the 2014 MTV Movie Awards. **The performance was posted onto MTV's website on April 14, 2014. **Ellie Goulding—who also contributed to the soundtrack with her songs "Beating Heart", "Dead In The Water", and "My Blood"—had been and performed there as well. *A remix EP for "Find You" was released onto Beatport on April 9, 2014. Gallery Find You (Acoustic).jpg|Cover art for the acoustic version Find You in the making.jpg|"Find You" work-in-progress Candor_in_Find_You.png Dauntless_in_Find_You.png Erudite_in_Find_You.png Amity_in_Find_You.png Abnegation_in_Find_You.png Find_You_Screenshot_(Drowning).png Find_You_Screenshot_(Bathtub).png Find_You_Screenshot_(Woman).png Find_You_Screenshot_(House_Interior).png References }} es:Find You Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Soundtrack songs